Levi the Heichou
by Cute-Fujoshi
Summary: Una serie de dialogos donde Sasha & Eren hacen de todo para joder a Levi *Basado en Charlie the unicorn, solo que traducido* Ven a nuestra aventura y de como todo lo que le canta a Levi explota! Podra soportar seguir con estos mocosos? *Seran solo 4 Caps por ahora*
1. Levi the Heichou

_El día era hermoso, las aves cantaban y se sentía un aroma de paz pura. Mientras, nuestro querido Heichou yacía recostado en el pasto, intentando poder dormir un rato._

**Eren** _*Caminando hacia él*_ **—**Hey Levi… ¡Hey Levi despierta!—

**Sasha** _*Llegando* _**—**Si Levi durmiente, es hora de despertar.** —**

**Levi **_Sentándose _**—**Tsk, más les vale que esto sea importante, ¿O es que ya incendiaron el bosque de nuevo?** —**

**Eren— **No Levi, ¡Encontramos un mapa para la Montaña de Dulces! ¡Montaña de Dulces Levi!** —**

**Sasha— **Si Levi, iremos a la Montaña de Dulce, ven con nosotros Levi**—**

**Ere— **Si Levi, ¡Va a ser una aventura! …. ¡Iremos a una aventura Levi!** —**

**Levi: —**Si… a la Montaña de Dulces, ¿Cierto? **—**_Cierra los ojos_**—** Yo solo volveré a dormir **—**_Se vuelve a acostar*_

**Eren— **Nooo~ ¡Levi! **—**_Brinca hacia Levi_**—** ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros a la Montaña de Dulce!

**Sasha— ¡**Si Levi, a la Montaña de Dulce, está lleno de alegría y diversión!** —**

**Levi **_Ceño fruncido_**—**Eren deja de brincar sobre mi**—**

**Eren **_*Aun brincando* _**—** ¡Montaña de Dulce Levi!** —**

**Sasha— ¡**Sí!, ¡Montaña de Dulce!** —**

**Levi**_*Enojado*_**—**¡Esta bien, iré! **—**_Tira a Eren_

_Mientras tanto, Sasha y Eren van caminando tarareando una canción como completos idiotas a lo que Levi solo los sigue y piensa de todas las maneras en asesinarlos._

**Eren &amp; Sasha— **La, la la…La, la, la…La, la la~**—**

**Levi— **Mocosos paren con el canto**—**

**Eren— **El primer obstáculo esta por ahí Levi**—**

_Al llegar al obstáculo, miran una lagartija gigante recostada en una roca._

**Levi— **Por Dios, ¿Qué es eso?** —**Pregunto con asco

**Eren—**Es Leo, Levi**—**

**Sasha— ¡**El mágico Leo, Levi!** —**

**Eren— **El nos guiara a la Montaña de Dulces**—**

**Levi— **Mocosos, ustedes saben que en realidad no existe una Montaña de Dulces, ¿Cierto?** —**

**Eren— **¡Levi no es creyente!** —**

**Sasha— **¡Hagamos lo necesario para que lo sea!, Leevi~**—**

**Eren— **Leevi~**—**

**Levi—**Como sea**—**Voltea los ojos

**Lagartija— **Asasdnja, asdsda, adsadgvs**—**_ *Ruidos de arrugamiento*_

**Eren — **¡Ha hablado!** —**

**Sasha— **Y nos dijo el camino, ¡yei!** —**

**Levi**_*Enojado* _**—**No dijo nada**—**

_~En el puente~_

_El orden es el siguiente: Levi, Sasha y Eren._

**Eren— **Solo después del puente Levi**—**

**Sasha— **Este mágico puente, de esperanza y maravilla**—**

**Levi — **¿Acaso alguien mas no es cubierto por una especie de humo? En serio chicos, deberíamos dejar esto…**—**

**Eren— **Levi~…. Levi~**—**

_Levi lo mira con el ceño fruncido_

**Eren— **Levi~**—**

_Aun lo mira_

**Eren— **Levi~**—**

Acercamiento de la mirada de Levi

**Eren— **Levi~ **—**

**Levi— **¡Estoy justo aquí! ¿Qué quieres? **—**

_~Silencio~_

**Eren— **¡Estamos en un puente Levi! **—**

_Otro lugar, fuera del puente_

_Levi estaba caminando ahora enfrente de ellos, enojado, cansado, estresado y todo un combo de malestares._

**Eren— **¡Ya llegamos!** —**

_Se puede apreciar una montaña llena de caramelos, colores y diversiones, además de que arriba se encuentra unas letras que dicen "Candy Mountain"_

**Levi **_*Sorprendido* _**—**Wow quien lo diría, realmente existe una Montaña de Dulce.** —**

**Eren: —**Montaña de Dulce, Montaña de Dulce.** —**_Se eleva y empieza a volar por todas partes_**—** ¡Lléname de alegría y dulces Montaña de Dulce! **—**_Vuelve al pasto_

**Sasha— **Entra a la cueva de la Montaña de Dulce Levi**—**

**Eren— **Si Levi, entra a la Montaña de Dulce, magia y esperanza aparecen cada vez que entras.** —**

**Levi— **Si claro, gracias pero no gracias, mejor me quedo aquí afuera.** —**

**Sasha— **Pero Levi, debes de entrar a la cueva, ¡eres el elegido! **—**

_Dicho esto, las letras que estaban en la montaña salen de ahí, se forman y una canción comienza_

**Letra Y— **Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up

Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave

When you get inside you find yourself a cheery land

Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land

They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things

Oh so many things that will brighten up your day

It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town**—**

_En eso Eren, Sasha y las letras comienzan a flotar mientras bailan y cantan, por lo que Levi se les queda viendo con la cara de asesino._

**Letra Y— **It's the Mecca of love the candy cave

They've got jellybeans and coconut with little hats

Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets

Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band

Candy bells; it's a treat, as they march across the land**—**

_Acercamiento de la Mirada de Levi._

**Letra Y— **Cherry ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground

Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy treat

In the candy cave imagination runs so free

So now Levi please will you go into the cave**—**

_Dicho esto las letras se juntan y explotan._

**Levi ***Enojado* **—** ¡De acuerdo, entrare a la maldita cueva de dulces!** —**_Entra a la cueva_**—**Más vale que sea bueno.** —**

**Eren &amp; Sasha—**Nyaa~**—**

**Eren— **¡Adiós Levi! **—**

**Sasha—**Si, ¡Adiós Levi!** —**

**Levi — **¿Adiós? ¿Qué?** —**

_Donde se veían Eren y Sasha una puerta aparece, por lo que Levi se queda encerrado en la cueva._

**Levi —**Hey, ¿Qué sucede aquí?** —**

_~Silencio~_

**Levi— **¿Hola?** —**

_Se escuchan unos pasos_

**Levi—** ¿Quién es ese?** —**

_Se escucha un golpe y ya no hay más ruido…._

Afuera

_Cierto Heichou estaba recostado y abre los ojos lentamente, un poco adolorido, intentando poder recordar._

**Levi: **_*Abriendo los ojos* _**—**Auch, ¿Qué sucedió? **—**_Mira hacia su cuello*_**—**_Arg Robaron mi pañuelo y me pusieron un cuerno, ¡Hijos de…!_

**Fin**


	2. Levi the Heichou 2

**Ho-Hola!, ahora les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta rara historia xD, en una parte el dialogo esta en ingles porque en el video original era espaniol, por lo que, lo puse en ingles (para que practiquen mijos) y si no saben me dicen y les traduzco c:**

**Charlie the unicorn no me pertenece, es obra de FilmCow y tampoco SnK ya que es de Hajime Isayama**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

Levi the Heichou 2

_Al siguiente día, nuestro querido sargento decidió quedarse viendo la tele sentado en un manta, intentado poder recuperar un poco de paz._

_Del cielo, Eren &amp; Sasha aparecen con unos tanques de oxígeno en la espalda, en sí, con un traje que un buzo utiliza._

-Glob, glob- Repetía Eren mientras bajaba acompañado de Sasha.

-Glob, glob-Le seguía Sasha

-Glob, glob, ¡Mira allí!-Dijo Eren mientras miraba a Levi

-Oh mírense ustedes mocosos… y están flotando-comento un molesto sargento

-¡Levi estamos haciendo scubadiving, Levi!-Contesto alegremente el joven

-Levi, estamos descubriendo las profundidades del océano azul-Le continúo Sasha

-¡Oh no! Ahí viene Fugo el pez-Exclamo Eren

-¡No! Fugo pez, ¡No!-Dramatizo la castaña

-Chicos vayan a ver esas cosas…así que lárguense estoy viendo la televisión-Al terminar de hablar el azabache un portal se activo en su espalda.

-¡El portal está abierto!-Grito Eren

-Oh Dios, ok ¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Levi intentando disimular el miedo que comenzaba a formarse dentro de sí.

-¡Levi, estamos siendo atraídos por el portal!-Dijo Eren mientras él y Sasha comenzaban a ir hacia el portal

-Nada lejos Fugo Pez, ¡Nada lejos!-Decía como boba Sasha

-Mocosos ustedes me están asustando, apaguen esta cosa-Comento Levi

-¡No hay manera de escapar!-Exclamo Eren

-¡Fugoooo!-Dijeron ambos chicos mientras fueron absorbidos por el portal

_Silencio_

-¿Mocosos?-

_Silencio_

-¿Chicos?-

_Se escuchan las aves_

-¿O chicas?-Preguntó con duda

-No estoy seguro de lo que ustedes son-

_Después de eso, el portal se volvió a abrir pero de ahí solo salió la mitad de Eren mientras se apoyaba de la espalda de Levi_

-¡Levi, tengo el amuleto!-Exclamo Eren con una joya en su mano

-¿Qué amuleto?, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡El amuleto Levi!-Empieza a jadear rápidamente -¡El amuleto mágico, brillos, brillos!-

_Después de eso, Sasha aparece atrás de Eren_

-¡Brillos!-Dicho esto volvió a desaparecer.

-¡No entiendo de lo que hablan!-Exclamo Levi

-¡El amuletooo! Nieh Nieeeh-Al terminar, Eren volvió al portal.

_2 Segundos después_

_Eren &amp; Sasha salieron completos del portal, pero ahora Eren llevaba el amuleto en su cuello, en forma de collar_

-¡Lo hicimos!-Canto victorioso Eren

-¡Tenemos el amuleto!-Grito Sasha emocionada

-¡Maravilloso!-Exclamo con sarcasmo el más bajo-¡Ahora lárguense! Estoy harto de todas las cosas terribles que suceden cuando están cerca-

-¡No Levi!-Grito dramáticamente Eren

-¡No Levi!-Le siguió Sasha

-Nieh, Nieeeh-Y ambos comenzaron a engordar exageradamente, después volvieron a su forma normal

-Debemos de llevar el amuleto al rey banana-Dijo Eren mientras veía fijamente a Levi

-Oh si, el rey banana, pero claro… ¡Absolutamente No!-Comento nuestro sargento

-El cuenta con nosotros Levi-Le comento Sasha

-¡Si no le entregamos el amuleto al rey banana el portal se abrirá y habrán 200 años de obscuridad!

-¡Noo, obscuridaaad!-Exclamaba Sasha mientras flotaba

_Dicho eso, el portal en la espalda de Levi volvió abrirse, junto con unos tentáculos y un sonido de perdición_

-De acuerdo, De acuerdo ¡Iré!-Grito el azabache mientras que el portal desaparecía

-¡Yei!-Cantaron Sasha &amp; Eren

_En el bosque_

_Sasha &amp; Eren estaba en la delantera, mientras se turnaban diciendo "Plilili" por lo que Levi los mira de forma asesina…otra vez_

-Plilili- Decía Eren

-Plilili-Le contestaba Sasha

_Y así unas 5 veces_

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?-Preguntó enfadado el azabache

-Plilili- Le contesto Eren con una sonrisa

-Plilili- Continuo Sasha

-Paren-Sentencio Levi

_Silencio_

-Plilili- Dijo Eren

_Después de eso, llegaron con una letra Z gigante_

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Levi

-¡Z!-Dijeron ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa

-The man with the hat send us- Comenzó Eren

-He told us a lot of stories-Continuo Sasha con el mismo tono de voz

_Dicho esto la letra Z comenzó a parpadear y luego a brillar por un segundo_

-Ja, Ja, Ja-Rieron elegantemente los chicos

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Levi

-We are going to eat some tamales tonight-Dijo Sasha con baba

-They taste pretty good-Continuo Eren

_Pero ahora la letra Z brillo en rojo y lanzo un rayo que le cayó a Levi_

-¿Qué demonios hicieron?-Pregunto Levi enojado

-¡Z!-Cantaron Eren &amp; Sasha

-I'm Happy-Comento Eren

_Y la letra Z volvió a brillar, pero esta vez en positivo_

-Ja, Ja, Ja-Volvieron a reír elegantemente

-Solo sigue caminando Levi, sigue caminando-Se susurró a sí mismo el sargento mientras seguía a los mocosos.

-Vamos al tren Levi-Le comento Eren

-Si, el nos llevara con el rey banana-Continuo Sasha

-Yo no veo ningún tren-Contesto serio Levi-Lo único que veo es un snicker gigante-

-¡Es el Chu Chu Levi!-Le grito Eren

-¡Chu Chu!-Le ayudo Sasha

-Vamos Levi, está a punto de irse-Dijo Eren mientras se subía al tenis junto con Sasha.

-Chaca, chaca, chaca, chaca, chu chuu- Cantaban ambos jóvenes.

_Levi solo se les queda viendo con el ceño fruncido_

-Chaca, chaca, chaca, chaca, chu chuu- Continuaban ambos jóvenes.

-Si, olvide mi pase para transportarme…así que solo caminare-

_En el templo_

-¡Estamos aquí Levi, en el templo del rey banana!-Dijo Sasha con brillos en los ojos

-Grandioso, ahora dejemos el amuleto y vámonos a casa-Finalizo Levi con tanta alegría, que obviamente era puro sarcasmo

_Un lagarto con sombrero de santa y barba junto con chapetes apareció de la nada_

-¿Quién es ese?-Pregunto Levi

_Silencio_

-Enserio chicos, ustedes lo ven, ¿Verdad?-

_Silencio_

-Chicos, por favor digan algo-

_En eso la lagartija comienza a cantar_

**Lagartija**

Levi, you look quite down

With your big fat eyes

And your big fat frowns

The world doesn't have to be so gray

_En eso ambos se tele transportan al espacio, donde están en una pista de baile y alrededor hay bananas gigantes._

**Lagartija**

Levi when your life's a mess

When you're feeling blue always in distress

I know what can wash that sad away

All you have to do is

Put a banana in your ear

-¿Una banana en mi oído?-Pregunto molesto mientras que unas mini bananas lo acompañaban

Put a ripe banana

Right into your favorite ear

It's true

-¿Quién lo dice?-Seguía con duda el sargento

So true

Once it's in your gloom will disappear

The bad in the world is hard to hear

When in your ear a banana cheers

So go and put a banana in your ear

_En eso aparecen Eren &amp; Sasha flotando, mientras unas bananas gigantes cantaban en coro_

Put a banana in your ear

-Prefiero tener mi oreja limpia-Comento el azabache

You'll never be happy if you live your life in fear

It's true

-Eso es lo que dices-Seguía comentando

So true

And it's in the skies are right and clear

Oh every day of every year

There's sunshine bright on this big blue sphere

So go and put a banana in your ear

_Y al finalizar, la Lagartija desaparece en forma de explosión_

-Oh claro se quemo con las flamas-Comento Levi mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¡El amuleto está volviendo con el rey banana!-Comento alegre Eren mientras el collar comenzaba a salirse de su cuello e iba directo al templo

_Cuando el amuleto llego, una luz apunto a Levi con destellos_

-¡Levi, tu eres el rey banana!-Exclamo Eren con brillos en los ojos

-¡¿Qué?!-Dicho esto la luz comenzó a elevar a Levi a dirección del templo – Hey, esperen un minuto-

-¡Eres el rey banana!-Dijo una banana que apareció de la nada detrás de Levi

-¡No no lo soy, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!-

-Larga vida al rey banana-Comento Eren

-¡Yo no soy el rey banana!-Seguía diciendo el sargento enfadado

-Tú eres el rey banana-Seguía diciendo Eren

-Yo…yo-Después unas bananas aparecieron a lado de Levi exclamando "Banana" sin parar y una corona se puso en la cabeza de Levi

-Yo…soy el rey banana-Dijo Levi sonriendo y abriendo mas los ojos

-¡Yei!-Cantaron Sasha &amp; Eren

-¡Tu eres el rey banana!-Dijo una banana a lado de Levi

-¡Soy el rey banana!-Comento alegre Levi con una risilla – ¡Yeah!-Dicho esto, el seguía flotando, pero ya no había nadie a su alrededor.

-Hey… ¿A donde fueron?-

_Silencio_

-¿Mocosos?... ¿Hola?-

_Silencio_

_-_¡Bájenme de aquí!-Grito Levi mientras que la luz que lo alzaba lo tiro literalmente

_El sargento volvió a su casa, pero en el camino seguía hablando a los chicos que lo obligaron ir._

-Mocosos, ¿Dónde están?-Pero al llegar a su hogar noto que sus cosas no estaban

-Arg me deben de estar… ¿Dónde demonios están?-Pregunto enojado el azabache, pero en eso el portal se volvió a activar en su espalda

-¡Levi!-Exclamo Eren mientras se apoyaba en su espalda

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieren?-Pregunto enojado

-Plilili- Dijo Eren para volver a desaparecer junto el portal.

**FIN**


	3. Levi the Heichou 3

**Ohayooooo! Si lose matenme no actualize temprano TTwTT, Gomen, pero la flojera manda en este mundo (?) Bueno aqui ta el 3er cap, creo que era el que todo el mundo esperaba jejeje *se auto golpea* Bueno se los dejo antes de que me maten...otra vez**

**Snk no me pertenece ya que es de Hajime Isayama, y Charlie the Unicorn le pertenece a Film Cow, porque los junto? Porque mi mente retorcida lo quizo y ocupo ayuda...**

* * *

Levi the Heichou 3

Era un día normal, Levi estaba caminando, disfrutando de la vida hasta que cierto ruido lo distrae de su caminata.

Sasha-Leeevi~-

Levi con el _ceño fruncido- _¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Eren-Leeevi~-

Levi _enfadado solo se limito a preguntar-_ ¡¿Que quieren!?-

_-Silencio-_

Levi-Tsk-_Sigue caminando_

Eren &amp; Sasha-Levi!-

Levi-Whoa, denme un puto paro cardiaco-

Eren-¡Somos del futuro Levi!-

Levi-Oh lo apuesto tanto...-

Sasha -El mundo está en peligro-

Eren-¡Todo lo que es bueno ha sido consumido por la maldad!-

Sasha- ¡La maldad esta cerca!-

Eren &amp; Sasha-Nah Nehniasdnoasdasda -_Nube gigante aparece y ellos están haciendo movimientos raros uno sobre el otro_

Levi-Eso...eso ha sido lo más horroroso que he visto-

Eren-¡Ven con nosotros al futuro!- Propuso alegre el menor

Sasha-Ocupamos tu ayuda para terminar nuestro mono de nieve-

Levi-¿Mono de nieve? ¿De que están hablando?-

Eren- No hay tiempo que explicar-

Sasha-sujétate de nuestras lenguas-

Levi-¿Cómo demonios lo ha...?-

_*Eren &amp; Sasha sacan sus lenguas de mil metros xD y lo envuelven*_

Levi sorprendido y enojado- Iuugh esto es tan asqueroso-

***Viajan al futuro***

***Llegan al futuro***

Eren- Levi estamos aquí-

Sasha- ¡En el futuro! -_saca una pistolita de confeti_

Levi-_*Limpiándose por decima vez-_ ¡Esto luce exactamente lo mismo!-

Eren-Shh esperaras el humo-

Levi-... -¿El humo?-

Sasha-Necesitamos ir al rio-

Eren-Y debemos de ser silenciosos-

Sasha-Tenemos que ser silenciosos Levi...Silenciosos-

_*Ambos vuelan mientras sus piernas se distorsionan*_

Levi-Si no hay manera de que yo pueda hacer eso...-

Sasha- ¡Oh no!-

Eren-¡El humo ha despertado! ¡Corran!-

Sasha &amp; Eren _Corriendo -_bwaa bwahhh bwaa-

Levi- ¿De que hablan? Yo no escucho nada...-

Eren- ¡Deprisa ahí vienen las bombas!-

Levi-¿De que me estoy perdiendo aquí?-

Sasha-Vienen cada vez mas rápido bwaa bwaa-_se eleva_

Levi-¿Puedo ir a casa?-

Sasha-¡Levi ven al bote de pato!-

Eren-¡El bla bla esta atrás de nosotros!-

Levi-Creo que tomare mis oportunidades con el humo, el bluw blus y el blaw baw-

Eren:-Oh no el cyborg tiene a Levi, ¡sujétate a nuestras lenguas!-

Levi _enojado y asqueado-_ Uhg no... ¿Otra vez con las lenguas?-

***En el bote de pato***

Están sentados en este orden Eren, Levi y Sasha, por lo que obviamente Levi está en medio.

Eren-Ring ring-

Sasha-¿Hola?-

Eren-Ring ring-

Sasha-jjj ¿Hola?-

Eren-Ring ring-

Sasha-¿Hola?-

_Levi los mira con cara de enojo nivel dios_

Eren-Ring ring-

Levi- ¡Tenemos una mala conexión!-

Eren-Hora de sumergirse al océano~-

Sasha-¡Con todo nuestro corazón!-

Levi- Oh por dios...Hey ¡Hey no puedo nadar! o tan siquiera respirar bajo el agua...-

_~Silencio~_

Eren-Ring ring-

Sasha- jjj ¿Hola?-

Levi- Hey Chicos-

Eren- Ring ring-

Sasha-¿Hola?-

Levi-MOCOSOOOS-

Eren-Ring ring-

Sasha-jjj Holadsada-

***se hunden***

***En el agua***

Sasha-Ves Levi-

Eren- Mira aquí es donde está el mono de nieve-

Levi con _tono sarcástico-_Si y salvar el mundo, ¿No? -_cierra los ojos y luego los abre con ceño fruncido-_ Saben ya ni voy a preguntar cómo es que sigo vivo… ¿Porque saben lo que pienso?...Pienso que yo morí hace tiempo y que ustedes 2 son mis eternos castigadores-

_-Silencio-_

Eren-Eres un masoquista, ¿Huh?-

Levi: ...

***Avanzan en el mar***

Sasha:-Mira Levi para ir con el mono de nieve primero debemos de pasar...-

Eren &amp; Sasha-¡LA PUERTAA!-

Levi-¿La Puerta?-

Sasha- La ¡La Puerta!-

Levi-¿Que es la puerta?-

Eren-¡La puerta es todo!-

Sasha- ¡Todo lo que una vez fue y una vez será!-

Eren-La puerta controla el tiempo, espacio, amor y muerte, ¡LA PUERTA PUEDE IR TRAS TU MENTE!-

Sasha-¡La Puerta puede ver tras tu almaaaaaa!-

Levi pregunta con duda- ¿Enserio?... ¡¿La puerta puede hacer todo eso?!-

Eren- Ja no.-

Levi-...-

Sasha- Ya casi llegamos Levi-

Eren-El de seguro esta… ¡Oh por dios es una ballena!-

Sasha- ¡Nooo Ballenaaa!-

**~Sonido del agua~**

_Levi mira a la ballena y luego a los chicos_

Eren-Solo unos pasos más y ¡OH POR DIOS UN PEZ GIGANTE!-

Sasha-Nooo Giganteee-

_Levi los sigue observando_

Sasha-¡No quiero morir!-

Eren- ¡Nos va a matar!-

_-Silencio-_

Eren- Esta justo enseguida y ¡OH POR DIOS!-

Levi-¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! no me importa cada cosa que vean-

Sasha- Pero Levi...tu les importas a ellos-

_*Música aparece y una luz ilumina a Levi lo que hace que se eleve*_

Levi-Oh no...No...¡No!-

Armin con cuernitos y cola de sirena- When you're feeling all alone, the world's a drone, and nobody's shown... any love to you.-

Levi-No se si eres adorable o tenebroso...-

Armin-When your heart is cold as stone, Just change your tone, Get rid of that groan and the world will too.-

Levi-Me iré por lo tenebroso...-

Armin-Cause swordfishes-

_Auro-Love you!-_

Armin-Jellyfishes-

_Eld-Love you!-_

Armin-Starfishes-

_Eren- 'I LOVE YOU! '-_

Armin-You know it's true…Catfishes-

_Gunter-Love you!-_

Armin- Cuttlefishes-

_Petra-Love you!-_

Armin- Blowfish-

_Eren Interrumpiendo al pobre blowfish-STARFISH REALLY LOVES YOU! -'_

Armin- In the Ocean Blue.-

**Marco Camaron (Rapping):**

Lung fish, black fish, alligator, Ice fish

Armour head, hammer head, anaconda, flat head

Manta ray, stingray, fang-tooth moray

Goblin shark, grass carp, round-river-bat ray

Noodle fish, hag fish, man o' war, lady fish

Black eel, baby seal, sprat, koi, electric eel

Lamprey, pejerey, yellow-edged moray

Salmon shark, sleeper shark, featherback and eagle ray

**(Fin Del Rap)**

Levi: (눈_눈)

Armin- Well you can ignore this plea, that's fine with me, but one day you'll see that my words are true.-

Levi- Por favor deja de cantarme- suplico el mayor

Armin-Oh if you find that you agree, I guarantee, that you will soon be feeling the love too.-

Levi en S_arcasmo-_No puedo esperar...-

Armin-Cause swordfishes-

_Auro-Love you!-_

Armin-Jellyfishes-

_Eld-Love you!-_

Armin-Starfishes-

_Eren-I WANNA BE WITH YOU FOREVER!-_

Armin-You know it's true, Catfishes-

_Gunter-Love you!-_

Armin-Cuttlefishes-

_Petra-Love you!-_

Armin- Blowfishes-

_Eren Interrumpiendo de nuevo al blowfish- 'STARFISH! __LOVE ME, LOVE ME! '-_

Armin-In the Ocean Blue! -**Explota-**

Levi-Ahí va otra vez...todo lo que canta explota -_mira hacia arriba-_Oh miren… ¡Chicos encontré el mono de nieve! ¿Que quieren que haga?

***Gas para dormir aparece***

Levi-¿Pero que? Ohhh gas para dormir... Pero claro... ¡¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?!-

***Cae dormido***

_**-Después-**_

Levi _Despertando en la nieve-_ Eh… ¿Chicos donde estoy?-

_No hay señal de nadie..._

Levi-¿Que? ¿Pero donde quedo mi cuerno?-

_*mira hacia el mono de nieve y lo encuentra en la zona de la nariz*_

Levi-Oh grandioso...Ja...Ja chicos que risa porque demonios haría y ¡Oh miren ahí está mi pañuelo!-

Fin.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno lo prometido es deuda (?) ya lo traje...tarde pero lo hice! Jajaja debo de admitir que este es mi capitulo favorito y tambien la cancion, siempre que la escucho muero de risa JAJAJA, bueno me largo antes de que me maten, ah por cierto, si llego a escribir la ultima parte pues tendran que esperar otro rato porque me da flojera jejej bueno Uguu~ espero que disfruten de sus vacaciones y que Levi no asesine (aun) a Eren y Sasha xD**

**Nos Vemos! 3 \\(TTwTT)/**


End file.
